Flor de origami
by Nashii Dragneel
Summary: ―¿Qué haces sombrita? No le conteste pero le mostré lo que tenía entre las manos.―Doblas papel ―aseguro mirándome un poco extrañado.―Aún no está terminado Solace. Si esperas un momento…


**Esto se me ocurrió luego de leer flowers de kenmaken. Se lo dedico a Magicai por ayudarme con mi primer fanfic y a un amigo que "engañe" para que también leyera el primero.**

 **Espero que este bien ya que lo escribía en pedazos y cuando la inspiración me chocaba.**

 **Mejor dejo de hablar y que lo disfruten.**

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Era una noche tranquila en el Campamento Mestizo, los campistas estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata pasando un buen momento de tranquilidad. Había pasado un año desde lo ocurrido con Gea y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno normal era una palabra fuerte para unos semidioses. Digamos que ahora los dos campamentos coexistían sin matarse como antes, algunos iban y venían entre los campamentos, otras veces se organizaban fiestas en alguna de ellas para unir más la amistad entre ambas.

En esta ocasión, al ser época de escuela no circulaban muchos campistas. Los chicos de la profecía (exceptuando a Percy y Annabeth, que fueron a Nueva York) se habían ido a Nueva Roma a retomar sus estudios junto con otros campistas. Incluido Leo, el chico había vuelto hace seis meses con Calipso, quien recibía miradas por parte de los chicos y que a causa de esto el latino había gritado a los cuatro vientos que era su novia. Después de discutir con Zeus y los otros dioses, la perdonaron, dejándola seguir con su vida; cumpliendo la promesa que Percy había empezado pero que no cumplieron y la que Leo había acabado. Se había ido con los demás para estar con el latino y vigilar que no hiciera una de las suyas.

En mi caso yo no asistía, porque sería una pérdida de tiempo. Prefería quedarme aquí a estar aprendiendo todas las cosas que me había perdido con los años.

Me encontraba frente a la fogata, que resplandecía en un agradable naranja-rojizo, mientras doblaba un par de papeles, algo que me había enseñado Bianca cuando éramos pequeños.

Levante mi mirada de mis manos para comer un malvavisco y note que me estaban observando. Era Will, el rubio que me sacaba de mis casillas. Estaba hablando con uno de sus hermanos y unas hijas de Afrodita. Parece que pidió que lo disculpasen porque se levantó y se acercó, sentándose a mi lado.

―¿Qué haces sombrita?

No le conteste pero le mostré lo que tenía entre las manos.

―Doblas papel ―aseguro mirándome un poco extrañado.

―Aún no está terminado Solace. Si esperas un momento…

Hace un año no me imaginaba estar rodeado de campistas. Me acostumbre a estar entre las personas vivas, aunque fue un proceso lento. Al ser hijo de Hades, la mayoría pensaba que los mandaría al inframundo si me hacían enojar, pero debido a que pasaba el tiempo con Will, Cecil, Lou Ellen y los siete; y al ver que no los había matado, los chicos se fueron acercando para conocerme. Al principio no les hablaba mucho y era un poco esquivo, pero gracias al tonto que está sentado a mi lado, empecé a abrirme poco a poco a las personas.

Bueno, parece que mis pensamientos se desviaron un poco porque no me di cuenta que ya había terminado.

―Es eso… ¿una flor? No sabía que hacías cosas delicadas di Angelo.

―Idiota ―lo mire curioso–. Tu padre es el dios de las artes y se la pasa escribiendo haikus y no sabes que es el origami ―asegure―. Y esto… es algo que me enseñaron hace mucho tiempo y que no quiero olvidar ―le dije bajando un poco la mirada pero lo encare rápidamente―. Además ¿es tan raro que haga algo así?

―Puede que sea su hijo pero no quiere decir que conozca todo el arte del mundo. Y no creo que sea raro.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando a la flor. Yo también la mire y debo decir que no me salió tan mal, y eso que hace mucho que no lo intentaba. Creí que seguiría oxidado. Era de un color violáceo, con muchos pétalos superpuestos y me transmitía tranquilidad, pero había otra razón para que me gustara. Los segundos pasaron y Will rompió el silencio.

―Es muy bonita pero ¿tiene nombre?

―Es una dalia violeta, lo vi en un libro de flores que mi hermana tenia ―lo dije recordando como Bianca me había insistido en que mirara con ella el libro. Mientras agarraba un malvavisco y lo comía.

Will también agarro uno. Al hacerlo me miraba fijamente, haciéndome sentir hipnotizado por su mirada azulada que resaltaba a la luz del fuego.

Dude un poco, pero tal vez nadie lo supiera.

―Toma solecito, veo que te gusta mucho ―lo dije tratando de sonar indiferente y no nervioso.

Me miro sorprendido, parece que no esperaba eso de mí.

―¿Nico tienes fiebre?, no es normal que actúes generosamente. ¿O será porque comiste muchos dulces?

―¡Demonios! ¡Si no la quieres me da igual, no debí habértela ofrecido! ―lo dije sin pensarlo levantando un poco la voz.

―Tranquilo, no era en serio. La acepto gustosamente ―me lo decía con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa traviesa.

Esa expresión me dio un vuelco al corazón. Se la tendí y el la agarro, rozando mis dedos en el proceso y mandando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento escuche gritos y me puse alerta. Venia de las chicas con la que Solace había hablado hace un rato. Que mal. Parece que nos estaban viendo y por los gritos supuse que también sabían lo que significaba esa pequeña flor. Me sonroje violentamente. No lo quise mirar directamente porque me hubiera preguntado que pasaba.

Lo mire sin que se diera cuenta pero el rubio no entendía nada, tan solo se quedó allí, observando tontamente la dalia violeta.

Esa flor en particular se me vino a la mente al ver a Will esta noche y no pude evitar hacerla. No se lo diría, aun no era el momento, pero ya lo haría. Le expresaría lo que significaba esa flor. Solo espero que esas chicas, amantes del amor y el maquillaje, no se lo digan. Después de todo es de mis labios que debe salir: _**el sentimiento de amor hacia ti que crece cada día**_ **.**


End file.
